This invention relates to a window washer caddy which facilitates the cleaning of windows. More particularly, the window washer caddy facilitates the cleaning of windows by holding the items used in the window washing process.
A patentability search hereon produced the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 3,618,749 November 9, 1971 Vaccaro 4,280,643 July 28, 1981 Cordovo et al. 4,475,660 October 9, 1984 Cain 4,516,676 May 14, 1985 Cournoyer 4,613,041 September 23, 1986 Carlton ______________________________________
These prior patents teach various carriers, portable clean-up devices, caddies for janitorial supplies and portable cleaning and storing kits. However, they do not teach certain salient features of the present invention, as will be brought out hereinafter.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide a window washer caddy for holding items used in the window washing function, while freeing both of a user's hands, especially while the user is standing on a ladder.
It is another important object of the invention to provide such a window washer caddy which is of simple and economical construction.
The above and other objects and advantages will appear more clearly hereinafter.